John Cena
NOTE: John Cena can only use feats from his scripted WWE matches, comics, video games, movies, and other official WWE media sources. No real-life feats or memes can be used, and any battle with them will be deleted. This wiki only uses John Cena as a character, not a real person or a meme. John Cena is an American professional wrestler, rapper and actor signed to WWE. Cena is the public face of WWE, and has served as its franchise player since 2005. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Hercule Satan vs John Cena (Ghoster29387, Complete) *John Cena Vs Segata Sanshiro *John Cena vs Captain Falcon *John Cena VS JonTron *Chuck Norris VS John Cena *John Cena Vs Terrordrome *John Cena Vs Paul Blart *John Cena vs Batman *Johnny Cage Vs John Cena Possible Opponents *Johnny CagePikachu(Mortal Kombat) *Pikachu Libre (Pokken) *Nacho Libre (Nacho Libre) *Incineroar (Pokémon) History John Felix Anthony Cena is the son of Carol (née Lupien) and John Cena, Sr. He is the second oldest of five brothers: Dan, Matt, Steve, and Sean. His father is of Italian descent, and his mother is of French-Canadian and English origin. His maternal grandfather was baseball player Tony Lupien. After graduating from Cushing Academy, Cena attended Springfield College in Springfield, Massachusetts. In college he was a NCAA Division III All-American center on the college football team, wearing the number 54, which is still used on some of his WWE merchandise. He graduated from Springfield in 1998 with a degree in exercise physiology, after which he pursued a career in bodybuilding and worked as a driver for a limousine company. Cena started his professional wrestling career in 1999 but he debuted on the WWE main roster in 2002. From a generic character in 2002, Cena morphed into an arrogant and edgy rapper for the time period of 2002–2004, which earned him a huge stardom within the audience on SmackDown!. Cena later transitioned to his current character, which he describes as a "goody-two shoes Superman". However, Cena has been labeled as the "most polarizing professional wrestler ever" as his character has many supporters and many detractors. Cena can easily be described as WWE's franchise player since 2005 and in 2015, WWE credited Cena as being the "face of WWE" and "the face that runs the place". Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: John Felix Anthony Cena * Height: 6 ft 1 in (1.85 m) * Weight: 251 lb (114 kg) * Birthday: April 23, 1977 (age 39) * Is apparently Fred's dad, yes YouTube Fred Powers & Abilities * Insane stamina, can manage to 90% of the time kick out at 2 * Capable of reversing finishers * DDT ** Tornado DDT * Dropkick * Leg Drop * Spinebuster * Springboard Stunner * Five Knuckle Shuffle (Masturbation Joke) ** Diving Five Knuckle Shuffle * STF * Attitude Adjustment * Capable of flight as Super Cena Feats * Won 25 championships, with 16 reigns as a world champion * Beat Brock Lesnar, Triple H, Kane, Randy Orton, Edge, Kurt Angle, Big Show several times * Buried the Nexus and Wyatt Family * Stopped a small building to building-sized boulder with his bare hands * Is dating Nikki Bella Faults * Lost to Brock, Triple H, Randy Orton, Edge, several times * Can't handle more than one opponent on him * Usually too honour-bound and kid-friendly to do anything serious * Lost to Daniel Bryan & CM Punk Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Wrestling Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:WWE Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Warrior